Because you're my best friend
by Super-Vader
Summary: What if Cartman, fearing Kenny dyeing saves him? One shot. Rewriten.


Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did Cartman would be king of the world.

-------CARTMAN POV-----------------------------------------------------------------

God, I can't stand when these fags start bitch'in bout the problems they got with there girls. Stan's always complaining about how clingy Wendy is and how she won't let him do shit. Then he just takes a long dramatic sigh and looks off into space like a retard.

Kyle being the faggy best friend he is just pats Stan on the back, takes a deep breath and goes on to say how he feels his pain and he is having the same problem with Bebe. Then together they bitch and moan about all there problems only to end up going to either ones house and watching a movie and forgetting about there gay nagging. Only to do the same thing the next day. Damn, is there no end to this?

Then there was Kenny. Out of all of us, he seemed to be the one with least problems. Or at least I thought so. I mean how many problems can a person who doesn't do ANYTHING but play a damn PSP have? I'm guessing the only thing he worried about was how he was going to get a new game for the thing.

I looked up and down the street we were gana to cross. Not a car in sight. People didn't really drive to begin with, since there was so much snow. But when they did drive, it was like a Monkey on crack was behind the wheel.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something. It was laying out in the middle of the rode. It stode out with all the snow around it, it being green and all. It was money or possibly some kind of leaf. I couldn't tell. Kenny had also noticed it since he was staring it with an odd glint in his eye. I guess he thought it was money or just wanted to see what it was. I wasn't sure.

That's when I herd it. At first it was just a low humming sounds but it steady grew. I turned my head sharply to the side, and what I saw made my eyes widen slightly. A car was shooting street down the rode. Who ever was driving it must have been occupied or something since he was heading straight for Kenny and wasn't slowing down.

I snapped my eyes back to Kenny, he was bending over and examining whatever was lying on the ground. It looked like he was to in gross in what ever it was to hear the car coming. The faggs, for some reason to had not noticed the car.

_What are you doing?_

I frowned. I hadn't herd that voice since I tried to kill my mom years ago. It was my conscious trying to 'guide' me. My frown deepen, if that voice was back then that meant the other voice wasn't far behind.

_**Ignore that fag, Kenny's just gana die then come back to life later on. He always does. **_

Well… it made sense… Every time Kenny died he would just reappear the next day like nothing ever happen.

_Would you really let him die? Sure every other time he died he came back but, what if he doesn't come back this time?_

So? His dad is a alcoholic, his moms a dumb whore and his brother is likely to end up a druggy, the world will do better with one less poor person in the world.

_So you would let him die? The guy who had done so much with you in the past? Did you forget that when everyone teams up agents' you it is Kenny who stands by your side? Every time you had some half crack plot was it not Kenny who would help you? _

Images flew through my mind. Different times of him sticking his neck out to help me. Whether it be with some plan to get money or kill someone. Even plans to cheat on tests. But one image lingered longer than the others, it was when we where younger. Maybe 6 or 7. We where in the park playing, I wasn't making fun of him bein poor or anything. He was the one friend I had that I could really talk to. He was the only one that even liked bein around me.

_**Your going to listen to that idiot? Kenny's just another fag, just like Stan, Kyle and everyone else. Besides, He's POOR remember? What could YOU ever hope to gain from being FRIDNDS with that loser? Nothing is what.**_

I saw the car, it was getting closer.

_HURRY BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!_

_**NO! JUST LET HIM GET HIT! DON'T RISK YOUR NECK FOR NOTHING!**_

What the hell was Kenny doing? Kenny must have seen the car and knew what was about to happen since he wasn't moving. Just because he dies all the time doesn't mean he should just die when ever there was some threat. My eyes kept darting back and forth between the car and Kenny.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T JUST STAND THERE MOVE! MOVE NOW GOD DAMIT! MOVE!_

_**YOU MOVE AND YOUR GANA END UP TAKEING HIS PLACE! YOUR GANA GET US KILLED!**_

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was what my conscious had said. Or all those times I spent with Kenny. With speed I didn't know I posses, I ran at Kenny and pushed him off the rode. The next thing I knew I felt a horrible pain on my side and head. Then someone screaming, then I was laying on the ground with a bleeding head and I could have sworn I saw a rib or two sticking out of my chest.

I could taste Iron, and a lot of it. With ever breath I took, it felt like my lungs were going to explode. My vision was blurred and everything was tinted red. And getting darker every passing moment.

I herd Kyle's girly screams.

I herd Stan screaming into a phone for an ambulance.

I felt my head lifted and placed on something soft. My eyes trailed up and I saw Kenny staring at me with shocked eyes on the verge of tears.

"Why?" He whispered.

I smiled at him, not one of my mischievous or cruel smiles. But an caring smile. Kenny was my friend, he was best friend. And I cared deeply fore him. Water had begun to pour, washing away blood that had been on my face. The water drenched his long blond hair, flowing over his face, he looked like he was crying, or maybe the water was making him look like he cried?

"Because Kenny." I said tiredly, I was getting colder, I felt numb around my entire body. But I needed to hold on long enough to tell him…

"You're my best friend Kenny…" I couldn't help it any more my eyes slowly began to close. But I couldn't go yet. I needed to tell him…

"And... you're…precious…" Before everything went dark I felt arms rap around me tightly, and a roar of agony over the pouring rain.

That day, the heavens weep on the passing of one Eric Theodor Cartman.

The end

Hope it was ok. I'm not too good of a writer so I know it's crappy.

This is not a Cartman X Kenny. It just shows how deeply Cartman cares for Kenny.

If you have any comments feel free to say them.


End file.
